Multi-channel tube is used in numerous applications. One such application is in cooling of electronic components in which multi-channel aluminum tube is used to convey coolant. By virtue of its superior heat transfer properties, it would be preferable to use copper in such applications. However, difficulties are encountered when attempting to manufacture multi-channel tube from copper.
It is an object of this invention to provide means which the Inventors believe will at least alleviate this problem.
In the context of this specification the term “copper” shall be understood to include both copper and copper alloys.